


Aching Hearts

by AnonymousBlade



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBlade/pseuds/AnonymousBlade
Summary: After defeating Aion, Chrono and Rosette still can't rest just yet. They must continue to overcome new challenges to fight for their relationship and it's finally time for Chrono to face his own inner demons. Will these two ever find their happy ending? Or will their aching hearts never heal?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The End Of The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for awhile and it'll mainly focus on Chrono's emotions later on and then the relationship between him and Rosette. 
> 
> \- So to summarise quickly: In the anime when Chrono battled Aion and killed him, instead of them running away to the cottage, they were took back to the order to recover. The first chapter starts after Aion is killed and this will just be small snippets to set things up.

Gasping out blood, Chrono eyes widened as he dropped to his knees and fell to the ground.

"Chrono!" Rosette cried out as she lay on the floor, hand stretching out towards her fallen partner.

The battle was finally over and Aion had be defeated for good. But at what cost..? Rosette struggled to keep her eyes open, she didn't want to die. Not right now. Not now.

But darkness came to overtake her eventually. Her sight fell out of focus and she could not longer see her demon.

Chrono...please..

Sirens and shouts of panic were heard coming closer and closer

"Rosette!" Voices cried. The darkness overtook her.

The end.

* * *

Aching. She was aching all over. Where am I?

The last thing Rosette remembered was seeing Chrono fall to the ground before she too lost consciousness. She didn't have the strength to open her eyes as some source of warm light flooded over her body. It was comforting. She let herself succumb to the heavenly warmth, letting the light heal her. Have I died..? Well Death was going to come and claim her eventually. Why did it have to be now? Rosette found the strength to let out a sigh, her thoughts drifting away.

Her peace was disturbed when she no longer felt like she was alone.

"Am I in Heaven?" Rosette sleepily asked whoever had arrived. "Because I have a lot to confess too.." A low amused laugh was the reply.

"No Sister Rosette, but you are in safe hands. Rest now." Said the low friendly voice that she recognised: Father Remington.

Some form of relief waved over her, knowing she wasn't dead quite yet. It wasn't her time right now. "Oh, Father Remington." She muttered, her eyes still closed.

"Wait where am I..?" Rosette attempted to pull herself up. Her mind came more into focus, realising she was on a bed. "Oh. The order, right" Another wave of relief.

"The order. You've been asleep for 2 days. We were beginning to worry about you."

2 day..? That sounded nice- 2 day? Where was..-

"Two day!?" Rosette began to panic, as she opened her eyes seeing Father Remington sitting on the chair next to her bed. "Where is he? Where's Chrono? He's.. alive, right?" She pulled herself up more, looking around to hopelessly find him. Please don't be dead..Please don't be dead. Rosette repeated inside her head, placing a hand on the pocket watch that still hung around her neck.

Father Remington stayed his calm usual self, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Still asleep." Though his voice wavered in confidence.

"I need to see him..!" Rosette protested. The priest only shook his head. "Rest, Sister Rosette." She tried to move out of bed, but despite her strong determination, her tiredness won her over. "Tell me.. tell me when he wakes up." If he woke up at all, she wasn't sure what wounds he had received in battle. The priest simply nodded.

"So it's finally over, huh?" Rosette smiled, looking out of the large glass window to her side. The battle with Aion may be over but the happy ending that Rosette and Chrono both deserved was far from close. If it ever came at all.

* * *

He still felt the heavy darkness cover over him. Had he died? Not that it was a bad thing, he wouldn't be taking Rosette's life anymore. Where am I..?

Rosette..? But he had no strength to speak out loud, or to even open his eyes. Despite his current state, the only thing he could think of was his precious contractor. Was she even alive? Considering the wounds he sustained in battle. Which caused him to realise that he wasn't in his..- His conscious thoughts were interrupted when darkness decided to come and visit again. Please stay...

* * *

Rosette had finally recovered back to her usual self after a day of sleeping and two days of resting. As soon as she was granted freedom to leave her bed, her first mission was to see Chrono since according to Father Remington, he had not been awake for the past 3 days. She was reassured he had been taken care of during her time of resting. They had placed him in one of the spare rooms inside the order. She quickly made her way down the corridor towards the end of the last room.

She took hold of the door handle and entered in. There he was. Sleeping soundless as the sun light from the large glass window next to his bed shone down over him. She walked tentatively. What she didn't expect to see was her friend in his true form. His chest was bare and bandaged.

Rosette breathed in and took a long look at her partner. She had only really seen Chrono's true for at least 5 times in her life time and never stayed in it long. Although she'd never admit it, she found his true form truly beautiful. Even mesmerising perhaps. Since becoming older, she had wanted to get to know this man right in front of her, rather than the boy she had always know from the start.

"You gonna wake up anytime soon? You lazy ass." She sighed, placing her hand on top of his. Until his eyes began to flutter, his hand lightly grasping hers. "Rosette..?" Said his low soft voice which came out raspy.

Rosette's eyes widened as she swiftly slipped her hand away. "Hey." She spoke softly. "How are you feeling? You really had me worried, ya know?" She replied, his ancient golden eyes awakening,turning to look up at her. He pulled himself up despite the pain that had spread across his face when he did so.

"Don't go moving, okay? You need to rest." Usually Rosette would be metaphorically kicking his ass for sleeping for 3 days straight but considering their circumstances, she'd let it go this time.

"I'm okay. What about you?" He asked, eyes laced with concern.

"No need to worry about me. You're the one who's been asleep for 3 days."

"Sorry." Chrono smiled. "I was worried you had..-" He looked away for a moment. Rosette knew what he was about to say.

"I won't go down that easily. Don't-" She smiled brightly before being cut off.

"Close the watch, Rosette." His words sharp and serious. Rosette simply shook her head.

"I know you're worried about me, but these wounds are serious. You could die without this.." Rosette placed her hand over the pocket watch.

"Exactly. I'd rather die now instead of you." He said, Rosette's heart sank as he continued. "The battle is over. You have Joshua and a chance to live your life. I won't take that away from you...Close it." Rosette wasn't sure how to react to this, how to react to the way he was speaking: not as a young worried boy but as a man.

She shook her head. "No!"

"Rosette please.." He begged softly. "I want you to live-"

"No..!" Her head lowered to the ground, backing away. "I don't want to talk about this right now." She turned around and walked out of the room.

"She walked out? What on earth happened between the two of you?" Father Remington asked. He had went to check on Chrono after he saw Rosette hurriedly walk out his room in distress.

Chrono closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I told her to close the watch. She could die because of my wounds." They both knew Rosette's life would come to an end one day but Chrono had promised himself he would not let her die. She'd learn to live without him.

Remington let out an amused smile. "You know how stubborn she is. She won't and you know it yourself." Which was true. Rosette was far more stubborn than he'd ever be. "These wounds might not even be the last of her." But 'might' wasn't an option for Chrono.

"It doesn't matter. These wounds could takes nearly everything of what she has left. She's already lost enough." If Rosette refused to close the watch, then he had one option left. Farther Remington frowned as he noticed Chrono's expression lost in deep thought, as if he had his mind set on something. Something that wasn't safe.

"What are you thinking?" Remington asked.

Chrono looked to the side to where his broken horns that sat on the bedside table.

"Something risky. Something that will save her." But may kill me instead.

* * *

**I've currently written 7 chapters so far as most of the time I abandon my fanfic, so by writing ahead I should hopefully finish it one day. This story will have possibly 15+ chapters**


	2. Chrono's Horns

Rosette didn't bother to visit Chrono for the rest of the day, despite her desire to do the exact opposite. Instead, she met up with Sister Mary, Anne and Claire so they knew she was okay. Then Azmaria found her out in the gardens and persuaded her to visit Chrono.

"You should really talk to him...Y-you two never fight. And..you won't resolve anything b-by not speaking to him" Azmaria said hesitantly. The little Apostle had a point, she was learning more and more each day to speak her mind. She'd talk to him tonight and then they'd resolve everything.

Rosette sighed. "We both want to save each other. He feels his life is less important than mine..but I need him in my life, Azmaria. We've come so far." And they had, Rosette wasn't willing to let it all go.

"Then fight for it." Azmaria said with confidence.

* * *

Rosette knocked on Chrono's bedroom door. "Who is it?" Was his reply.

"It's me."

"You can't come it. Please I-" It was too late for Chrono to protest. Rosette kicked open the door regardless. There he sat up on the edge of the bed, Father Remington and The Elder standing up next to him as if he was examining him.

Examining where his horns used to be. The three men looked at her in silence. Rosette moved her eyes away from Chrono, spotting the two yellow clamps that were usually on both sides of his head, now lay on the bed. His horns in The Elder's hands. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Chrono looked up at her softly. "I found a way for both of us to live. The only way." The low orange glow from the bedside lamp casting over his angled features. Chrono looked up at The Elder as if to ask him to explain.

The Elder spoke. "Ah Sister Rosette! Chrono here has suggested a way to save your life. He'll no longer have to rely on the watch any longer. Not while we have these bad boys back." The Elder took hold of the long ivory horns. "Of course.. it will be.. painful to insert them back in considering how long Chrono has been without his horns and the wounds healing up over time but-"

Chrono sharply cut him off. "But It'll work. Without a doubt." He said, but the looks on Father Remington's and The Elders face said otherwise. Chrono was not willing to tell the risks to her, considering she'd only protest and do everything in her power to stop this from happening.

Rosette stayed silent for a few moments, lost for words. "So Chrono will have his horns back? Is it all that simply?" She questioned.

Chrono spoke up again in an instant before the others had a chance to reply. "Yes. It'll be..a long healing process, but I promise you it'll be worth it."

Something didn't seem right. Nothing in their lives where ever this simple.

"When are we doing this?" She asked.

"Tonight." Was his reply.

"T-t-tonight?!" Rosette gasped as she walked towards her companion. "Wait." She looked into them beautiful golden eyes as she spoke. "You need to heal your wounds before you do this. Your body can only take so much." Her voice had softened but her tone was firm and determined to postpone this.

"Rosette. This needs to be done now. Time is already running out for us." They were always living on borrowed time.

"But-...Fine. Let's do this." She still wasn't happy about it.

Remington shook his head. "Not here. Down below."

Rosette frowned. "Eh?"

"He'll wake everyone up if we did it here." Was his only reply.

* * *

Despite living here for almost 5 years Rosette never knew the order had an underground cellar which consisted of 4 cells, two on each side and a large metal door at the end of the room that leaded into some kind of of soundproof cell. Which was were they were headed. The Elder opened the metallic door with a key and entered it. Before Chrono entered, he turned to look at Rosette. "Please. Stay here" He muttered quietly. Rosette narrowed her eyes away for a moment. "But..-" She didn't understand why he wanted her to stay but she decided to respect his request and nodded. As Chrono was about to turn away, Rosette took hold of his hand. Her head lowered to the ground as her blonde bangs hid her eyes. "You'll be alright, won't you?"

Chrono gently lifted up her chin, their eyes meeting. "I will."

"You promise?" She said. Maybe she was overreacting but she still didn't think this was a good idea.

"I promise." Chrono replied, turning away and closing the metal door behind him. Without much to do, Rosette slid down against the wall and pulled up her knees. She could not live without him, and vise versa. She'd do whatever it took to help him through this healing process. How long would it even take for him to fully heal? Months? Years? She didn't even know this was possible. Surely the wounds from his horns had to be completely healed up after 54 years? And that was what scared her.

Bright blue-ish white light erupted around and underneath the metallic door. The light was so bright that Rosette covered her eyes and turn away. Muffled sounds echoed from the room, but of course the room was soundproof.

Then the pocket watch began to spark.

Rosette looked down startled as the sparks increased causing Rosette to panic as she quickly took it over her head throwing it to the ground to avoid being hit by the sparks much longer. Forgetting the watch, she closed her eyes and stood up, slamming her fists against the door. "Chrono?!" She slammed her fists down again. The blinding light was too much to handle, so Rosette had no choice but to step away and turn her back. Gritting her teeth in panic.

Only seconds later, the light and the muffled sounds disappeared. Rosette turned back round and picked up the picket watch. The front of it had shattered. The end of their contract. Her soul was free.

"Let me in!" Rosette huffed out in desperate frustration. The door unlocked from the inside. She pushed the large door open and tumbled inside, trying to catch her breath. But her heart beat only increased when she saw the bloody sight in front of her. A gasp broke out from her mouth

There he lay, held down by thick leather straps on a metallic surgical table. His face coated in blood to the point where Rosette could't even recognise him. His hair was practically red now. Drops of blood fell from the metallic table forming a dark red puddle on the floor. His horns finally set in place. Remington and Ewan stood in silence, splatters of blood on their faces and clothes

Rosette's knees trembled as she fell to the floor. She could no longer stay conscious anymore.

Surely he was dead.


	3. Time

Rosette gasped aloud, springing her back up from the bed she was laying in. She looked around noticing that it was daylight. Then she remembered the image from last night. Panic crossed her face and without a second thought, Rosette jumped out of bed and ran out and along the dorm corridor towards the last room where Chrono had be sleeping before for the past few days, not caring that she was still in her nightwear. She didn't even bother to knock this time.

Rosette barged into the door and entered the room. The curtains were closed, the bedside lamp on. And Chrono lay on the bed. Not moving. She walked up towards his bed, looking at his chest for a sign of life.

He was breathing. But slower than usual. His forehead was heavily bandaged, blood was soaking through already, blood staining the pillow case. And parts of his hair was clotted red.

Rosette let out a sigh of relief. "You're such an idiot. I thought you had died." She placed his bangs away from his bandaged forehead.

Chrono heaved out a long and ragged breath. "...sorry." He muttered, his voice croaky. Eyes remaining closed. Rosette shook her head with a soft smile. "I'm just glad you're okay. How are you feeling?"

He winced in pain before replying. "Terrible. My head..is pounding." Rosette couldn't imagine the pain he was in. Or what he had to endure.

"Here let me change the bandages." Rosette placed her fingers on the side of Chrono head. He cried out in pain, a shocking wave pulsed through his body. He pulled his head away to the side. "No. It's fine. Really, Rosette." He smiled with reasurance.

The cry caused Rosette to step back in surprise, hands trembling. "I'm sorry." She said, and meant it. Now this was the waiting game. To see how long it will take Chrono to heal. If he ever did.

A drop of the blood from the pillow fell to the floor. Chrono's usual sun kissed skin was pale, golden eyes heavy. This was only day one of the healing process. Rosette didn't know if she could survive seeing him this way for any longer, knowing she can do nothing but wait. Rosette hated waiting..

So she ran. Tears blinding her vision. She didn't know where to run to, didn't even care. But she was caught of guard when she had bumped into someone. "Rosette? What on earth is the matter?" Said Sister Kate with a worrying expression, placing her hands on the blonde nun's shoulders. Rosette looked up and wiped away her tears.

"Go and get dressed dear. Then let's sit down in my office. I'll order up some tea." Sister Kate insisted. Rosette could only nod in response and walked towards her room to get changed.

* * *

Rosette sat in the chair at Sister Kate's desk holding a cup of warm tea in her palms. Sister Kate sat back, taking a sip.

"It's Chrono isn't it?" Sister Kate asked.

"It's just so hard..seeing him that way." Rosette finally said, tilting her head down looking into the tea. "There's nothing I can do to help. He hasn't told me the risks of what he's done, neither has the Elder or Father Remington. But I know there's a chance this won't work." She gritted her teeth in frustration, fists clenched around the tea cup.

Sister Kate let out a sigh before replying. "Give it time. You're not helping yourself by running away from the issues." It wasn't like Rosette to run away from anything. Despite the emotions she felt towards the demon, she couldn't imagine the amount of pain Rosette would feel if her companion died. A part of Sister Kate felt that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if Chrono didn't survive. She'd be free to fall in love with a human man and live out a normal life. A part of her cursed herself for thinking that way too. "You've been through hell and back for these past few years, Rosette. Take it easy, it's all over now." Sister Kate offered her a comforting smile.

It's all over now. Rosette didn't think it was. She couldn't rest until she knew Chrono was going to be fine.

Rosette smiled back. "I guess I've never really known how to take things easy, right?" Rosette awkwardly laughed, placing a hand behind her head.

"You'll learn in time." Was Sister Kate's reply.

Rosette proceeded to finish off her tea then stood up ready to leave. "Thank you, Sister Kate." She nodded as Rosette turned away to walk out the door, passing by Father Remington as she left, closing the door behind her.

"Ah. It's good to see you, Father. I would of liked this turn of events to have been run by me first." She said, talking about what they did with Chrono that night.

"To my defence, Sister, it was his decision. Chrono wanted it done as soon as possible to preserve Sister Rosette's life, regardless of the risks."

"The risks that Rosette has not been informed of, correct?" Asked Sister Kate. Remington nodded.

"Chrono wished for her not to know. She is already worrying enough as it is." He had recommended that Chrono tell Rosette of the risks, the truth would come out eventually and Rosette would not have liked being kept in the dark.

Sister Kate looked out of the large window, overlooking the order's garden. "I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Worried for that girl's future." Sister Kate said in deep thought. When was she ever going to stop worrying for that boisterous nun? It seemed bad luck had a habit of following her around. Or perhaps it was that devil to blame.

"Well whatever may happen, I have no doubt both of them will overcome the odds. They always do." Remington said with a smile. He could never help but root for the usual pair. But maybe this time it wouldn't be that easy.

But Father Remington's words brought little comfort to Sister Kate's ever worrying mind.

* * *

Rosette spent the rest of the day in bed trying to clear her head. It was strange having so much time to simply relax rather than worry what Aion's next plans where or how Joshua was doing. Thankfully, Joshua settled into the order quite nicely. Sister Kate had asked whether or not he wanted to join the order though Rosette was against that idea of putting Joshua into the dangers of demons considering he is an Apostle. To Rosette relief, Joshua's decision was undecided. Rosette's whole future was undecided, she never thought she'd still be alive once they killed Aion and retrieved her brother. The result of Rosette continuing to live on was the price of Chrono's suffering. Stupid idiot...Always trying to make things right.

Sighing, Rosette stood up and pushed the sheets off her. "Give it time. Take it easy.' Sister Kate said and maybe for once in her life, Rosette would actually take her advice and listen to her. Well that would be a first.

Rosette wasn't going to give up yet, when did Rosette ever give up? Her mind was made up.

Getting out of bed, Rosette swiftly made her way down the hallway and into the bedroom Chrono was currently staying in. She didn't bother to knock. She opened the door and walked inside. Chrono lay awake in bed, head turned towards the large window as he watched the sun beginning to set behind the buildings. Most of the blood had been cleared away, someone must of replaced his bandages from his forehead though fresh blood was already seeping through. He still looked pale.

"Hey." She said, almost coming out as a whisper. Chrono turned away from the lowering sun rays.

"Hey." He replied, a sorrowful smile on his pained face. He tried to pull himself up but couldn't. Neither of them didn't know what to say next.

"I'm sorry if I made you run away like that.. I know this is a lot for you to handle."

Rosette said on the chair next to Chrono's bed, hands resting on her lap. She shook her head. "You.. don't have to be sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just I can't do anything to help you. I hate being so helpless." She confessed.

"You're never helpless. Don't ever think that. You being by my side is all I ask of you." He locked eyes with Rosette in a tender expression. He always had a way with words at making her feel better.

"Thanks, Chrono." She breathed out to gather her strength to what she was going to say next.

"If we're going to get through this together then I don't want you to hide anything from me." She slid of the chair to bend down against the bed, eyes level with Chrono.

"Promise me." She said.

"I promise, Rosette." He said.

"Then I want to know the truth." Rosette said sternly.


	4. The Truth Of Healing

Chrono heaved out a sigh of defeat. Of course Rosette knew this situation wouldn't be an easy ride. She was so used to things never being _easy._ Rosette lit the candle on the bedside table, waiting for her partner to speak.

"..there's a chance things could go wrong, a few complications." Chrono said. He managed to move over, allowing Rosette to lay next to him on the bed.

Rosette nodded. "Thought so. To think you could try and be smart by hiding things from me. Devils are suppose to be good at deceiving others, you know." She smiled.

"I think it's safe to say I failed at being like most devils." He said, soft humour laced with his deep voice.

"You're fine just the way you are, silly." Then she raised an eyebrow; "Now spill."

Chrono closed his tired eyes for a brief moment, readying himself to speak. "There's no easy way to say this but there's a chance the horns could reject me."

Rosette frowned, not quite understanding. "Reject you? But they're yours?"

Chrono shook his head. "You're forgetting they once belonged to Joshua for 4 years. And not to mention I've been without my horns for 54 years, leaving them with no bearer. The wounds would of had plenty of time completely heal over everything. Healing the broken bone, tissue, muscle, everything that once held the horns in place and made them work, it's as if I never had horns. If I'd been without my horns for only a couple of years, there's a high chance the wounds would of still been open and easy to heal if the horns were put back in."

Well it made sense.. "So what happens if they reject you?" She asked.

Chrono wasn't entirely sure what things _could_ happen but he knew the basics. "They would refuse to work. Now my horns have broken everything that has healed, my body now has to heal over again."

"But this time with the horns being in instead of being out?" Rosette said, finishing of what Chrono was about say.

"I'm afraid so. There's a lot of damage that has been done. It's as if a foreign disease or virus has entered my system and my body has to find a way to deal with it and figure out what it is. Hopefully, my legion will realise that they are my horns and heal over rather than attacking. In a way, the horns no longer register that I once originally owned them, considering the amount of time they've been left untouched and then they were forced onto Joshua..and with his powers..who know's what it's done to the horns."

Rosette was silent for a moment, looking down in uncertainty. "How long will they take to heal, if they even do?" A part of Rosette felt a little upset that Chrono withheld such important information from her, but she knew he was like that sometimes.

"Honestly, I don't know. A few months, 6 months, possibly over a year."

Then Rosette asked her most worrying question; "And If they don't heal..?" She glanced sideways, making eye contact with her partner.

His sorrowful eyes said everything and Rosette knew the answer. "Well..you know.." He said quietly.

Rosette pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them. "I won't let that happen." Rosette said in her usual determined tone, the kind of tone that nothing and no one could convince her otherwise. Heaven help anyone who dared to try.

"Rosette.." Chrono pleaded.

"I wont." She repeated in a whisper, resting her head on Chrono's shoulder. "No more dying, okay?"

Chrono wasn't sure how to reply to that. He wasn't willing to make her promises that he couldn't keep, it would only fuel Rosette's determination even more. It wasn't easy letting Rosette down.

"I'll try my best." And he would for her, he'd do this all for her to give her some form of happiness. Chrono looked at his ex-contractor's soft face, her large ocean eyes lost in some deep thought. Rosette leaned against Chrono's side, resting her head on his shoulder. They could have more peaceful moments like this together if Chrono manages to get through this.

It was only a few months of healing right? Chrono sighed and placed his head on top of Rosette's blonde locks and closed his eyes.

* * *

Rosette stretched out her arms to welcome the warming sunlight touching her fingertips. Opening her eyes towards the window, she realised she wasn't in her room.. She turned around and there he was; shoulder length purple hair streaked with golden from the sun, his olive skinned face at peace as he slept, it made a change to see him at peace.

Her face beamed bright red, as she squealed and fell of the bed onto her backside.

She'd never had the feeling of sleeping next to someone. Especially not with _Chrono_ looking so... _Rosette stop!_ She shook her head to clear the thoughts.

Rosette stood up and straightened her crumbled uniform to compose herself back to normality.

Her tumble much of awaken Chrono as he stirred in his bed, heavy eyes searching for her, staring at her for a moment in slight confusion. "Did you just fall off the bed?" He smiled.

Rosette huffed and folded her arms. "Shut up." That only made him smile even more, confirming his suspicions.

"Right! Let's get those bloody rags changed again." She said, avoiding the subject as she walked towards him. Then she stopped, hesitation on her face. "If-if that's alright with you." Her head lowering to the ground.

Chrono pulled himself up. "Of course."

Rosette nodded and went of to fetch a bowl of water and clean cloths. She soon came back, a bowl in hand.

"Don't you want to eat first? I can wait." He said.

"Hey, I don't always think about food, ya know. You're more important right now." Chrono decided to not argue against that. Rosette placed on a disposable cloth and began to cut off the bandages as smoothly as she could, though no mater how slow she'd do this, there was no way to make it a painless process. "I'll be gentle." She reassured him.

"Rosette Christopher doesn't know how to be gentle." Chrono remarked. Normally, Rosette would of held up her fists from that statement, but she knew better. "Hey, who's the one taking care of you here!? You should be nice to me." Rosette raised a threatening eyebrow. Chrono chuckled with nerves.

It was sort of strange hearing and seeing Chrono joke around with her in this form, she was so used to seeing him be all serious and adult-like during battle (though of course she knew he was no child) but no matter what form he took, her fun-loving and gentle demon was always there. Rosette returned to changing his bandage, Chrono tried his best to resist grimacing from the pain to avoid making Rosette feel bad but unfortunately it wasn't possible.

"You'll be an excellent nurse after all of this is over." Chrono offered a supportive smile. Part of that was a joke but of course Chrono remembered 4 years ago by the riverside where Rosette confessed she wanted to be a doctor for the sake of her younger brothers health, but perhaps that dream is now too far out of reach.

"Yeah." Rosette replied softly, finally taking of the last bloody bandage. She picked up the cloth and carefully cleaned off much of the dried blood from his face, it was best not to try and clean off the blood where the horns were for now. As Rosette dried off the blood, Chono's eyes locked with Rosette, looking up at her. Unaware to Rosette, a single tear escaped from her ocean eyes. Of course it went unnoticed by Chrono.

"Everything is going to be alright. You're doing a great job, Rose." He said and the way he spoke each word make her seem like it would all be true. Rosette wiped the single tear away once she felt it slip down her cheek. If she was already beginning to cry when it had only been a few day, what would she be like with months to come? She _had_ to be strong for Chrono. And so she would.

"Thank you, Chrono."

* * *

**Ik Chrono has never called her Rose, but I thought it sounded sweet.**


	5. Another Normal Day

_(3 months later)_

"Azmaria, watch out!" Sister Claire shouted in alarm. Azmaria turned around and let out a howling scream.

The large black bulbous demon raged down towards the petite Apostle, a clawed arm outstretched ready to attack. She tried to lift up her gun to aim but Azmaria's hand began to tremble. The fear infected her legs, unable to move from the spot to avoid the oncoming blow. Instead all she could do was look up, wide eyes in horror waiting to be attacked. Though to Azmaria's relief, the attack never came as the demon was hit in the head with a bullet from behind.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size, mister!" Came the thunderous voice of Rosette Christopher, holding her gun upright, smoke evaporating from muzzle of the gun. Azmaria scrambled away from the demon once it had become distracted.

"Azmaria, quick! Set up the barrier." Rosette ordered. Azmaria nodded and begin to circle around the demon, placing the crucifix barriers on the ground.

Several gunshots came from above the second floor from where Sister Claire was. The third gunshot hit one of the monstrous demon's horn, which didn't make him very happy..

"Rosette, go for the other horn!" Yelled Sister Claire.

"On it!" Rosette fired another round of sacred bullets but unfortunately they didn't manage to hit the last remaining horn from the thrashing demon. But it was enough to keep the monster occupied while Azmaria managed to place all the sacred on the ground.

Stepping back, the crucifixs activated. A large glow of purple-red light formed a barrier of circular light around the demon. The fiend growled out in pain, then fell to ground into a pile of ash.

Silence fell for a moment as the light faded and the demon was defeated. Azmaria picked up the crucifixes, without another word.

"Well done, Azmaria." Sister Claire said as she came down the staircase, though Azmaria didn't think she deserved any phrase for not able to stand her ground. So she simply smiled and made their way to the car.

Rosette got into the drivers side, Sister Claire next to her and Azmaria in the back.

Starting the engine, Rosette looked behind her towards the newly recruited exorcist. "Hey, are you alright, Azmaria?"

"I-i'm sorry, I got in the way again. I thought I could do it this time but..never mind." Azmaria muttered.

Rosette offered up a bright smile. "Don't put yourself down like that. I think you did great! Trust me, you'll be just as good as me in no time!"

It was only Azmaria's third mission since officially becoming an exorcist. Maybe she was worrying to much.

"T-thanks." She replied. "I'll try harder next time."

It was another start of the day without Chrono by her side. It had been 3 months since his healing had begun, though unfortunately not much had changed for the better. He slept much more often and wasn't always responsive or even up for visitors. Rosette expected as much. Remington assured her that all this sleep would help with the healing and nothing to worry about for now. Rosette had managed to keep herself busy during her time without him, she finally persuaded Sister Kate to let her start going back on missions with Azmaria. Sister Claire was assigned to come along for awhile considering Azmaria hadn't long started and the minimum was 3 or more exorcists for every mission.

Though it did take a while for Rosette to get back to her usual self without her partner but she wasn't the type to mope around and do nothing while she waited for Chrono to heal. Life relatively went back to 'normal', Rosette began spending more time with Joshua who was currently still living at the order, his decision whether or not to become an exorcist was still undecided, Rosette had been slyly dropping hints on convincing him not to join and she hoped it had worked. Joshua has made for more than becoming an exorcist, then again perhaps Rosette was too but for now she'd wait until Chrono was fully healed before making plans for her future, however long her life will last for. She'd worry about that when the time comes. The present was most precious to her.

On their way back to the order, Rosette surprisingly drove with a calm ease rather than her usual chaotic driving that got anyone in the car almost killed. Though her calmness soon ended when Sister Claire spoke;

"Have you noticed how you've not recently destroyed anything on our missions?" She spoke in her usual soft demeanour.

Rosette gripped her hands on the wheel. "Hey! I don't always destroy things on missions, Claire!" Azmaria decided to keep quiet on the was Claire right? Maybe Rosette was becoming less..destructive and more 'lady-like', she was almost 17 after all.

Sister Claire sighed. "I'm sure Chrono would say otherwise."

"Yeah,yeah, whatever." Rosette said, not bothering to try and change Sister Claire's mind.

The rest of the ride back to the order was silent, the three of them all lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"Well done to another successful mission, you 3. I'm very proud of you all." Sister Kate remarked with excitement at her desk. Rosette and Sister Claire looked rather pleased with themselves but Azmaria's face said otherwise.

Sister Kate questioned her; "What's wrong my child?"

Azmaria fiddled with her hands as she spoke. "Um.. I got scared..again. The demon was about to attack me and, and I was too scared to shoot." Then she took in a deep breath before speaking again. "W-what if I'm not cut out for this job?"

Rosette placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself."

"It's not an easy job, Sister Azmaria. It's much more than simply firing a gun. If in doubt, you may quit in the future."

Azmaria shook her head, tear in her eyes. "No! I-i don't want to quit!" She then lowered her voice; "I'll keep on trying again. I don't want to let anyone down."

"Well whatever you decide, you'll never let us down. You know you'll always have a home here." Sister Kate spoke. Rosette and Sister Claire nodded in agreement.

"Thank you ever so much, Sister Kate!" Azmaria said with a bow.

"No need to thank me." Sister Kate smiled. "You're all dismissed for the day." She ordered and the three exorcists left.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly, Rosette went to have lunch with Azmaria and Claire, meeting up with Sister Anna and Sister Mary in the hall. Both asked about Chrono's well-being, though Rosette didn't have much to update them with. She usually visited him during the end of each day if Chrono was feeling up to it. Father Remington offered to help change Chrono's bandages and bring up food if he'll eat it, whilst Rosette was on missions and other duties around the order.

"So..! How was the mission?" Asked the short enthusiast blonde nun known as Sister Mary.

"Great. I think we make a pretty good team. Sister Kate was very pleased with our progress." Replied Sister Claire. Rosette and Azmaria nodded.

Rosette had begun spending more time with the 3 sisters for the past few months now. She'd learnt so much from them than she ever has done for the past 4 years of knowing them. Sister Claire loved to read books in her spare time and had a fondness for nature and birds, she could name so many times of plants and bird species. Sister Anna was an excellent cook, Rosette especially loved her homemade chocolate cake, and Sister Mary had a secret love for operas. A part of Rosette felt bad that she'd never really known much about her friends until just recently.

"That's great to hear. I see you've both managed to keep Rosette in check without destroying a whole block." Said the red-headed exorcist, Sister Anna, in a matter-of-fact tone. Rosette simply grumbled in protest with a piece of bread in her mouth, glaring her eyes to the sister.

"Give it a rest already!" She said, not even bothering to swallow the bread fist. They all laughed as Rosette continued her rant.

* * *

It was coming to the end of another day, as usual, Rosette made her way to Chrono's room. He still remained in one of the order's dorm rooms. It was best to keep him there as it was far more comfortable and not too far from the medic room if something would go wrong. Rosette brought up a bowl of soup in case Chrono was up to eating.

She lightly knocked on the door, though there wasn't a response. She opened the door to a dark room. Rosette managed to manoeuvre in the dark and found the box of matches to light the candle. The low light illuminated the room in a soft glow. Chrono was laying on his back, eyes closed. He looked almost younger and vulnerable in his weakened state.

Rosette sat the bowel down on the table and placed herself on the chair next to the bed. "Still sleeping, huh? Lucky for some." She sighed. She didn't know if Chrono could hear her, but she wasn't bothered. It was just nice to see him at least.

Chrono stirred, eyes slowly opening to peer at the blonde girl. "Hey.." He said weakly.

"Hey." Rosette said with a smile. They both gazed at each other in a soft expression. Chrono moved his hand to reach other to grasp Rosette's in a light grip.

"I brought up some soup but I suppose you're not feeling up to it."

Chrono shook his head in response.

"I went on another mission today with Azmaria and Claire. It went well, though it's not the same without someone holding my all weapons for me, it's more work for me now. So you better hurry up and heal." Rosette joked, she made sure to keep her voice calm and to a quiet level.

"Sorry.." He smiled. "You..might be waiting awhile."

"You take all the time you need, okay? I'm not going anywhere." Rosette replied.

"Rosette, I—.." Before Chrono could finish his response, his smile dropped instantly. Eyes closing. His cold grip loosened completely in Rosette's hand.

Then Rosette frowned. Chrono's head fell slightly to the side as if he couldn't hold himself up anymore.

"Back to sleeping again, are we?" But then Rosette took another look at her partner.

Chrono looked almost.. too still. She wasn't quite sure how to explain it. It was as if he wasn't asleep but from what Rosette could see he was still breathing.

"Hey, Chrono?" She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Rosette waited for some kind of response but was met with nothing but a haunting silence. Pursing her lips in hesitation, Rosette began to lightly shake Chrono's shoulders. Surely it was enough to wake anyone up.

She shook harder, though careful not to harm him. Still no response. Maybe Rosette was just being paranoid..

Seconds turned into minutes. Still nothing.

Rosette didn't want to risk anything, she stood up and ran out the door.

"Father Remington!" She shouted, running along the corridor searching for help.

* * *

**I wanted this to be some kind chilled out filler chapter with interacting with others characters.** **I'll explain a bit more in the next chapter.**


	6. Deep Sleep

"Father Remington!" Rosette shouted as she ran down the corridor, desperately seeking help. Her legs trembled, a crashing wave of tears escaped past her wide ocean eyes. _He's fine..I'm just panicking. He's fine._

But her paranoia was not settling until she found help. The unsteadiness in her legs caused her to fall, in a state of breathlessness. Rosette held onto the banister for dear life. Calming her breathing.

Footsteps where heard coming up from the stairs, in a hurry.

Remington appeared, concern washed over his pale face.

"Rosette? What ever seems to be the matter?" Remington rushed up the stairs and picked Rosette up from the floor.

Rosette held on to Remington for support. "It's Chrono. He's not waking up." She finally spoke as she composed herself. "He's breathing...I think. It's like he's sleeping, but not at the same time." She explained.

Father Remington gave it some thought. "I'll get the Elder. Go wait with Chrono. We'll be right up."

Rosette nodded and hurried back to Chrono's room and turned on the light. Chrono was still the way he was when she left. She sat at the end of his bed watching as his chest moved in and out in a steady rhythm. That made her at ease a bit more.

Soon enough, Remington returned with the Elder.

"Mm, let's have a look shall we..?" Said the Elder, rubbing his chin in observation as he walked over to Chrono. He opened up a black brief case of equipment Rosette had no idea what most were used for. The Elder took out stethoscope and placed around his neck, then put the end of the device onto Chrono's chest. He listened for a few moments then used a small shining torch to take a look at both of Chrono's eyes.

"Well his heart beat is stable, his eyes reacted to the light..so there's nothing much to worry about, Sister Rosette."

Rosette frowned, a little disappointed with the outcome. "That's it? He isn't waking up!" She spoke, raising her voice in frustration.

The Elder turned to the blonde priest. "Would you care to explain, Ewan? We suspected this might happen."

And of course no one bothered to inform Rosette. Typical.

"Very well. To put it simple; he's in a deep sleep. It's what demons do in order to heal themselves and keep them alive. That's why Chrono had become so sleepy in the past few months. His body was initially shutting itself down."

Rosette still wasn't satisfied. "Shutting itself down...?"

Father Remington nodded. "It's a state of prolonged unconsciousness that is caused by a traumatic injury. Like when a human goes into a comatose state. When demons go into a deep sleep, it means the body is able to heal itself more efficiently then it would if it was awake. It's a way for demons to preserve themselves. Chrono's body would of automatically shut itself down during the 50 years he was kept inside Magdalene's tomb. But in this case, it indicate that's the damage done by placing his horns back in is serious, we expected as much." Remington explained.

Rosette looked at her sleeping partner and then at Remington to confirm her next question; "So he'll wake up when he's healed, right?"

"His body will wake up when it's decided most of the internal healing has completed, or its decided that Chrono can handle the healing whilst he is awake." Remington said, those his expression didn't seem so positive. Rosette noticed the worry in his eyes.

"Carry on." Rosette said sternly, waiting for the bad news. Remington sighed.

"Like Chrono explained to you before, things could not go our way. There's a chance Chrono _might_ not wake up, due to what Chrono said about the horns rejecting him and his body not recognising that the horns belong to him."

Rosette's hands tightened into fists. "You're saying he'll _die_ in his _sleep!?"_ She yelled.

"He wouldn't be in pain, Sister Rosette." The Elder spoke. But it brought no comfort to Rosette.

"That's not the point! This isn't _fair_.."

"We can only wait and pray that he'll recover." Said Father Remington, placing a hand on Rosette's shaking shoulder. He was right, there wasn't much anyone could do but wait. A word that Rosette was starting to hate more and more each day.

Rosette slumped her shoulders. "I know."

"We'll make sure to keep checking up on him and monitor his condition as best as we can." Said the Elder. Rosette nodded.

"Can..can he still hear us?" She asked. She thought it would still be nice for him to be able to hear her so he wouldn't feel so alone.

"Humans in a comatose states may be able to hear sounds in their environment, so I'd say he could hear us at times." The Elder explained.

Rosette placed a hand on Chrono's face. "You're a real pain, you know that right?" A smile crossed her lips. "Sorry for all the worry.." She chuckled awkwardly.

"It's quite alright, Rosette" Father Remington returned a sweet smile. "Let's leave him to rest, shall we?" He said as he left the room with the Elder by his side. "Goodnight, Sister Rosette." Both of the men said.

"Goodnight." She turned to watch the door close behind her, then returned back to Chrono.

"Goodnight, Chrono. Guess I'll see you soon, don't take too long okay? I'll be waiting." She spoke softly. She watched him sleep for a few more moment before leaving to head back to her room for the night where she prayed for Chrono's recovery.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**So Chrono is going to be out of the story for a few chapters, so the next couple of chapters will be about other characters kind of like fillers? but still very much relevant to this story. This story is mainly focusing on Chrono's emotions and dealing with his past and who he is, as well as his and Rosette's growing relationship, so the stuff that I've got planned for them will come soon.**


	7. Reminisce

(2 weeks since Chrono's deep sleep)

"Hey Rosette! Rosette!" The younger Christopher sibling shouted holding a notebook in hand as he searched for his sister in the dinning hall. He rushed over to were she was sat eating lunch with Azmaria.

"Joshua? What's the matter?" Questioned Rosette. Joshua sat down next to her, catching his breath, placing his a leather bound notebook on the table.

"Busy writing your story?" Said Azmaria, smiling sweetly. Joshua turned to look at the little Apostle with excitement in his eyes. "Yeah! I wanted to ask if we could take a trip to the orphanage?"

Rosette looked rather puzzled. "The orphanage? Why?" Why would Joshua want to visit that place, surely that place didn't hold many happy memories with how things ended, but the excitement from his wide eyes didn't deem.

"Well for my novel of course! I need more inspiration. I've kinda forgotten what that placed looked like..Wouldn't it be nice if we could re-visit the fields and the river where we used to go swimming?"

Azmaria piped up; "We could have a picnic! What do you think, Rosette? It might cheer you up a bit more."

Rosette gave it some thought, It was true that she needed a bit of cheering up. Joshua and Azmaria looked at her with wide pleading eyes like puppies waiting to be let out for their walk.

Maybe it would nice to reminisce the past, it wasn't all doom and gloom. "Sure, why not." Rosette shrugged.

"Yayy!" Both Azmaria and Joshua said together. Rosette could't help but notice how similar these two where, yes they were both Apostles, but they shared the same sweet innocence about them. The kind of innocence that was dying out and needed protecting from this cruel world. Rosette smiled at their reactions.

"I'll make some sandwiches for the picnic." Azmaria offered, without another word she rushed off to the kitchen. Joshua watched her leave in silence.

Rosette smirked and nudged her brother's shoulder. "So... when are you gonna take her out?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Joshua's face blushed a deep crimson. "Hey! Cut it out, sis. You're not very funny. " He protested, then he returned a smirk before replying;

"You gonna ask Chrono to be your boyfriend when he wakes up?" Joshua smiled proudly, he was quite pleased with his comeback. Now it was Rosette's turn to turn red.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..!" Rosette didn't complete her sentence as she tackled her brother with her fists causing a scene. Joshua held up his leather notebook for protection as he laughed.

It wasn't long till Azmaria came back with a basket of sandwiches. They made their way to the car and on they went to the place where it all began 5 years ago.

The field hadn't changed much. The sparkling sun-kissed river flowed downstream in a calm ease. A gentle breeze shook the branches of the old ancient oak tree where Rosette, Azmaria and Joshua sat underneath it as the sun gazed through the gaps of the leafs onto the the red and white picnic blanket they were sat on. Joshua was content, writing down in his notebook on what the scenery looked like and any memory he could remember for his novel.

"It's so beautiful here!" Azmaria said in delight, take a bit from a cheese sandwich.

"Yep! Me and Joshua would visit Chrono here everyday back then." Rosette said, there was a softness in the way she spoke about her happiest memories with the two of them, a calmness washed over her face as she remember the past. "We'd sneak food from the orphanage to give to him. He'd always wait by this tree."

"He'd tell us such amazing stories too!" Joshua said, piping his head up from his notebook. "They made Rosette cry."

"I didn't cry! You where the one that cried, you big baby!" Rosette protested, holding her arms.

"You keep telling yourself that, sis." Joshua grinned.

Azmaria began to laugh at the siblings antics. "Seems like you two had lots of fun." She said after her laughter had ended. "Maybe when Chrono wakes up we could come here again with him" She suggested.

Rosette looked up at the branches, the warm sunlight washing over her face. "Yeah, he'd like that." Though apart of her thought maybe he wouldn't. She knew Chrono had always harboured the bad memories that happened here rather than focusing on the good memories he shared with the two siblings. It was like his mind turned any good moment to ash as soon as he'd try to think about something positive down memory lane. Maybe it was something Rosette needed to teach when he woke up..

"Remember that creepy tomb? I mean if we had never fell down that hole, who knows how different things would be if we didn't wake Chrono up." Joshua said.

"We're not going down there before you get any ideas, wise guy." Rosette said sternly before Joshua could continue.

"No way, that was place was far too scary.."

Azmaria frowned. "That's the tomb where Mary Magdalene is, right?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah." Was all Rosette said with a sigh. Before anyone could speak, Rosette stood up and began to walk towards the river.

"I'm gonna take a walk." She said

"Are you okay, Rosette?" Azmaria asked with concern.

"Want us to come with us?" Joshua said, placing in notebook down.

"I'm jake, Azmaria!" Rosette grinned. "Really, I'll be fine." Rosette continued to smile, waving as she ran off away from them.

She steadied her pace when she arrived onto of the small hill right next to the river. She sat down and closed her eyes to enjoy the careful breeze. She could hear Joshua and Azmaria laughing together in the distance. To her right, she could just about see the large metal dome where inside the orphan children were frozen in time remain unchanged. She hoped that when Chrono's horn where removed from Joshua's head that maybe time would unfreeze itself, but of course her hope never become a reality. Perhaps there was still some hope, though Rosette always wavered between being pessimistic and optimistic.

Why did the sudden mention of Mary made Rosette feel so...odd. She barely knew anything about this mysterious women that Chrono held so dear to him. She didn't even know her real name, or what had truly happened to her. Both Chrono and Aion said that Chrono was the reason for her death but she knew what Chrono was like when it came to him blaming everything on himself. Rosette knew there was more to the story than that. She never asked about Chrono's past, though she was rather tempted. It was something she wasn't apart of and if Chrono wanted to talk about it then he would in his own time. Perhaps Rosette felt a hint of jealousy that she never wanted to think about. I bet she was so pretty too...

"Ugh! Snap out of it Rosette." She huffed, shaking her head. She came here to remember the good memories instead of wallowing into a past that had nothing to do with her.

Rosette stood up and stretched out her arms, she closed her eyes and let the sound of running water clear her thoughts. Much better. She smiled. But soon enough her peaceful mind didn't last long. A gust of wind came her way, blowing of her habit into the breeze, letting Rosette's long golden locks flow free.

"Eh?!" Rosette muttered, placing a hand on her head. Her eyes shot wide open in panic. "Oh crap!" She cursed, searching for her missing habit. She ran down the hill to where she could see the two Apostles running towards her yelling.

She could just about manage what Azmaria was saying. "Rosette! Look!" She pointed out her hand, directing to the river.

Rosette frowned, and gazed to where Azmaria was pointing. Her blue habit was stuck on a branch in the middle of the river that was caught on a jagged rock.

"Sister Kate's gonna kill me!" She said, Azmaria and Joshua now by her side breathing out in exhaustion.

"Right! You two stay here. I'm going in!" Rosette said in determination, taking of her shoes and rolling up her bloomers.

"Um, Rosette, is that safe to go in there?" Azmaria muttered. "It looks pretty deep." But Rosette wasn't going to listen.

"It's fine! Don't worry. I'll have it back in no time. Trust me." Rosette grinned, she picked up a long thin stick and proceeded to walk into the cold river. In one hand, she held the stick and in the other hopelessly holding up her dress. Her plan was to get close enough to stretch out the stick to unhook the habit from the branch and bring it back to her. The water was no past her knees as she stretched out the stick.

Rosette was mere inches away from reaching the habit but much to Rosette's misfortune, she took a step closer and the river floor gave way from her foot, plummeting the nun into the river. Rosette cried out and then went under.

"Rosette!" The two Apostles yelled in fright. Seconds later, Rosette popped out, spitting out the water from her mouth. The habit then unhooked itself from the broken branch and flowed downstream and out of sight. Rosette grumbled in fustration, making her way to the shore.

The now soaking nun begun to strain out as much water as she could from her hair and dress. "Great! Now I'm soaked.." She said miserably. "Why do bad things always happen to me!"

"At least it's nice weather. You'll dry off in no time." Joshua said, Azmaria nodded. But it brought little comfort to the sulking nun. She gave up draining the water and folded her arms in a grump.

Then Azmaria decided to be spontaneous...She took of her habit and shoes, pulling up her dress.

"Its gone Azmaria, there's no point trying to get it back.." Rosette said.

"Well if-if you're wet, then I might as well join in the fun." Azmaria smiled, then turned t look at Joshua.

"Would you like to join me..?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers. Joshua stuttered for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"Um..sure!" He took off his shoes and soaks, rolling up his trousers. "I'll ran you!" He said with a grin, running off to the river.

"H-hey! I wasn't ready!" Azmaria hurried along behind him.

Rosette pulled up her knees, wrapping her arms around them as she let the sun dry her clothes. She watched the two of them begin to splash water at each other. A smile of content washed over her face.

She prayed she'd have more memories like this to come, and for the first time in months, she felt hopeful about the future.


	8. Old History Part 1

(2 months since Chrono's deep sleep)

"Why did I agree to this?!" Yelled a very frustrated nun covered in dust.

For some charitable reason, Rosette volunteered to help Azmaria and the other sisters organise and file all the old documents and archives in one of the back rooms that was bolted shut and off limits, access was only aloud if it went by Sister Kate who held the key.

Sister Frances and Sister Helen, two of the elder nuns in their late 40's where in charge of what documents went where. There were countless of boxes on the floor covered in dust, tall wooden and metal shelf of folders and books, accompanied by abandoned cobwebs and even most dust. Some of the sisters where in charge of cleaning and dusty a few old books, books about the study of demons and ways to kill them, small books about the history of the Magdalene orders and how they came to be. There where even a few old bibles, pages covered in mildew.

There were two new cardboard boxes of records and cases that Sister Kate brought to them to place in the correct shelf. There were shelves just for every exorcism case that the order ever did, in order of the year it took place. Every single case had to be reported and filed, including photos, the type of demon, who was assigned to the case, how the demon was destroyed, the damage that was caused...and lot of other boring stuff. This was what Rosette was assigned to do.

Azmaria had to organise the registration records; personal files of every exorcist that ever worked here with their basic information and list of cases they were assigned to.

"Hey, at least you're not moping around all day doing nothing." Sister Anna said cheerfully as she swept the floor.

"I don't mop around all day!" Rosette argued back, picking up recent another case file and placed in on the bottom of shelf.

"I just didn't - " Rosette sneezed. "- expect to be covered in dust..!" Every sighed at Rosette's distress.

"I think it's quite interesting.. there's so much history here. Isn't it fascinating?" Said Azmaria, always the one to see the positive side, but Rosette could't care that much about the history, she just needed something to distract her from worrying thoughts.

"Not really. It's just a bunch of old paper.." Rosette explained, dusty her dress down. "Right, that's one box done." She said, strangely feeling proud of her work.

"Sister Rosette, we're missing a few case files from 1875, could you have a look for them at the back there? There should be a folder with the year printed across it." Sister Francis asked.

"Jeez, that's old." Rosette remarked. She walked towards the back of the room, where the ceiling began to slat downwards, causing Rosette to kneel down to avoid bumping her head. At the back end of a room was a dark wooden cabinet and a couple of boxes filled with paper. She began to search through the stakes of paper, trying to spot some kind of date. Occasionally sneezing...

"This is hopeless.." She mumbled. This would be much easier if Chrono was here...

He'd know where to start and how to correctly stake all this useless paper. Sighing, Rosette's eyes caught onto the lonesome cabinet. She turned to look behind her in case anyone was looking, a sneaky smirked appeared on her face. She placed a hand on the ancient cabinet. The door opened with a creek, which made Rosette stop in her tracks, though luckily no one heard. She proceeded to open both of the doors and took a look inside.

The first thing Rosette picked up was a long thin black box, she opened the box and inside were two white quill pens and a rusty bottle of ink. She guessed it was probably a gift to someone. Placing the box back, Rosette found a small silver crucifix necklace laying in the dust. A few tied up letters written in fancy delicate writing that Rosette couldn't quite work out what they said.

Then to her left she spotted a brown leather bound journal, tied together with a piece of leather string. Did Rosette feel slightly bad for being nosy? Yes. Would that stop her from looking? Nope!

She picked up the journal, blowing off the dust that lay on top and untied the string. She opened it with a gentle eagerness in case she broke the journal. The first page was dated January 25th 1870 with in same delicate feminine handwriting.

Rosette's eyes widened. Could this be..?

She scanned her eyes along the first page, reading random parts of the first entry;

'I am suffocating on the inside..-'

'My dreams are all that brings me comfort in my time of great patience.'

'I feel like a bird, wings clipped. Unable to escape this cage they called my protection'

She scanned the last line of the second page; 'I await for the sinner Chrono to set me free.'

Rosette gasped. "This is.. Mary Magdalene's journal.." She was waiting for him..? Rosette always heard that she was kidnapped. Perhaps there was a lot of things Rosette's wasn't told about.

"Sister Rosette?" Sister Francis called, which made Rosette jump.

"Ah! Uh, yeah?" She rammed the journal back and closed the cabinet.

"Any luck?" She asked. Rosette had to think for a moment about what Sister Francis was asking about.

"Um, nope! Nothing here." She laughed nervously. Sister Francis sighed. "Okay never mind. We're heading to the hall for a lunch break now."

Though the sound of food was an excellent idea, Rosette had other ideas. "You guys go. I'll finish up here." She said.

The nuns turned to her as if she spoke blasphemy. "You're not hungry?" One of them asked.

"Hey, I don't always think about food, ya know. Go, I'll be fine." She hoped her acting was fooling them.

"Alright then, we'll be back soon. Don't overwork yourself." Said Sister Francis as the sisters began to leave."

Rosette watched them all leave before re-opening the cabinet and taking out the journal. Was this stealing? Technically she was simply borrowing it without consent..

She slip out of the room, folding her arms around the journal as she made her way to her bedroom to hide the journal in draw.

Rosette then went to have lunch with the other sisters and continued working for the rest of the evening until it was dinner time. Whilst she was working, she could't help but feel guilty for reading Mary and Chrono's history. Rosette had a feeling Chrono wouldn't approve, prying into his past without asking. But it wasn't like Chrono would find out..Was it bad to simply want to learn more about him?

After the day had come to an end, Rosette retired to her room. Sitting on her bed, Rosette pulled out the journal and rested it on her lap.

"Well there's no going back now.." She spoke, opening the journal to a random page and began to read;

April 14th 1870 ~

' Finally I have been set free from my burdens. Chrono came to take me away to meet my fate at last. For years my dreams where of the future, of a dark figure shedding tears. I'm yet to understand why he looked so sad.. I know I will find my answers soon enough on this journey that I cannot escape from. I have accepted what is to come; no one can change their destiny, and this is mine to bear. I'm filled with wonder on meeting my killer who appears to be somewhat kind.'

So Mary knew she was going to die?.. This confused Rosette even more. She might as well continue reading more;

April 25th 1870 ~

'He is ever so kind. Though he is struggling, wavering between who he is on the inside and his role as Aion's sword; to do as he is commanded to do without question. Perhaps like me. Everyone views me as the holy Mary Magdalene, an angel that needs protecting from harm and evil, seen as a helpless soul. It is something people have labelled me to become and so I had no choice to become that person, for I do not know who else to be. I lost myself along the way, maybe Chrono has done too.

Is it unusual for a demon to be as gentle as him? Where we humans wrong about devils? Some are able to feel love, pain and even guilt. To show compassion. Or Chrono could simply be the odd one out, like myself. Two souls that do not belong where they are born from, find ways to survive. Too bad this story does not have a happy ending.'

May 1st 1870 ~

'My time is coming to an end, my visions becoming stronger by the day.. and by each day I am unavoidably falling in love with Chrono. I never predicted this, this wasn't in my visions at all. I suppose no one can truly predict every detail in the future. This is't fair, but I have accepted this as a part of my life from the very beginning. What plans does God have for me? Am I to simply die in order for this world to..'

Rosette squinted unable to read what the next few sentences said from the damage so she scanned to the last sentences;

'Either way Chrono, we can't stop what is about to happen my love..

Is it selfish to wish you may love me back? Though I know one day you will love her instead.'

Rosette gasped; "She knew about me?!" She gripped the notebook tight in her grip. "It sounds like she had such a sad life too.." Rosette flipped through the remaining pages until she reached the very last page.

May 27th 1870 ~

'To whoever finds my diary in time...On March 25th, year 1922, Aion shall return. Two orphaned siblings will be the essential part of his plan. I do not know their names but they will need The Magdalene Order's help before it is too late. This is the very last entry from me. I do hope my death will not be in vain.'

Rosette closed the diary in silence, placing it in her bedside draw. "She even knew what would happen..." Rosette pulled her legs up and folded her arms around them. The feeling of guilt welled up inside of her. She bet Mary wasn't even her real name. Neither Rosette or anyone else would ever truly know who 'Mary' was.. Maybe Chrono was the only one who knew some of the truest parts of her.


End file.
